The Trial II (1986)
Plot Overview Blake is outraged - Ben and Alexis have perjured themselves and it is likely that he will lose. A loss is more than just money, it would further damage his reputation. Blake has a private investigator searching for the woman that was with Ben the night Ellen died. Blake also wants the investigator to find Mr. Franklin and see why he also perjured himself. Alexis and Ben celebrate their success. Even though they have not won yet, Alexis is confidant that Ben has won and she has big plans for him. Ben is very appreciative for all that Alexis has done for him, but he is not willing to trust a woman who would commit perjury and risk losing everything. The private investigator is finally able to track down Mr. Franklin to some run down hotel. Mr. Franklin is now two days sober and is ready to tell the truth on what happened the night of the fire. Blake tells Mr. Franklin to appear in court the day the judge is to render his ruling. Meanwhile, Bart Fallmont is a happy man even though the party has abandoned him as their Senate candidate. Steven is still furious with Adam for what he had done, but Bart is grateful for Adam because he now has his freedom. Besides, Bart has taken a job with the EPA and is off to Washington. Casually, Bart asks Steven to go with him. But Steven will remain in Denver. Once again Buck laments his son's homosexuality. Blake offers his comfort and support. Clay has made a return and he has agreed to do the explosives for Dex on the pipeline construction. Clay also tries to pounce on a very sad Amanda right after she rejected Dex's show of friendship. Even though Amanda has little interest in Clay, Clay is determined to get her to open up. Blake helicopters out to the construction site to talk to Dex. Hawkins is trolling around the site but Dex does not notice him. Hawkins tampered with a flatbed of pipeline that almost would have crushed Dex had Blake not saved his life. Dex owes Blake one. Claudia tries to get Steven to team up with him to go after Adam. Adam is up to something big. Then again, Adam always is. Steven rejects Claudia's overture as he will take care of Adam on his own terms. So will Claudia. Adam returns from a late night of work to find his wife finally home and in bed, ready to seduce him. Adam rejects Claudia. Dominique is still worried about Jackie. Jackie finally calls her mother to let her know that she is all right. Dominique wants her daughter to return home so they can discuss her father and why Dominique has been lying all these years. Jackie is not ready to return home and to speak to her mother. Caress went back in her diary and realized that she and Alexis were shopping in Chicago on the day of the fire. Caress is all too happy to share that information with Alexis, but not Blake. Caress will not use that information just yet. She is going to make her sister squirm. Blake, meanwhile, is rather confidant that he will win now that Mr. Franklin has agreed to tell the truth. Blake even gets a little attitude with Alexis. Too bad for Blake there is a problem, Mr. Franklin is a wreck when he takes the stand. He is drunk and incoherent and the judge is not pleased. After Mr. Franklin returns to the gutter, the judge rules. Despite the conflicting testimony, the judge believes Ben and Alexis and awards Ben a fourth of Tom Carrington's estate. Ben and Alexis celebrate their victory and Alexis has great things planned for Ben. Ben is his own man and plans to use that money to make a fortune to destroy Blake. Ben lunchs in some mexican restaurant with Emily Fallmont. This is no courtesy call though. Emily cannot believe that Ben had won. She really wished Ben had not because now she is willing to tell everyone that she was with Ben the night of the fire. Ben knows that Emily will not do that because to do so may destroy her marriage to Buck and bring further scandal to the family. Blake will not only appeal the decision, he is determined to destroy Alexis - finally. Blake is busy trying to find a weak spot at ColbyCo for him to exploit and to bring ruin to Alexis. Alexis will finally get what she deserves. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Anthony Zerbe ... Crenshaw * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Tricia O'Neil ... Mrs. Davis * William Traylor ... Dan Franklin * Warren Munson ... Judge Stanley Thurlowe * Brion James ... Hawkins * Frank Schuller ... Hall * Nigel Bullard ... Reporter #1 * Laurie Burton ... Lawyer #2 * Ben Marino ... Bailiff * Grant Owens ... Lawyer #1 * Tyler Tyhurst ... Worker * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Jane Downs ... Reporter #2 * Debra Satell ... Jeri (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear does not appear in this episode. * The story outlines of this episode were revised before the script was written. In the original plans, Adam leaked to the press that Bart had an affair with Steven, Sammy Jo and Amanda argued over Clay even though Amanda managed to have Dex back in her bed and Blake eventually gave her oil well to Claudia. Production details * Shooting dates: from 12-Feb-1986 to 24-Feb-1986 + 27 Feb-1986 * Shortened scene: Alexis makes fun of Blake while he is leaving the court with the family. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mission Canyon (Santa Barbara).